diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subaru Sakamaki(Seika's boyfriend)
Appearance Subaru has silverish light-lavender whitish hair, making his hair color not dissimilar to his brother, Kanato's hair color, both being the "purple" family of tones and colors. He also portrays scarlet red eyes with a slight pinkish hue. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he is usually seen wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath which has a brown belt around it. The ends of the red shirt appear to be ripped/shredded. He also wears black jeans and a necklace that is wrapped twice around his neck with a golden or bronze colored key on it. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a black jacket with a black shirt underneath. He also wears black pants and has a black sweater around his waist. He wears the necklace with this outfit as well. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a black shirt underneath that is ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath it which is longer and also ripped at the bottom. There is a small chain loop on the bottom left side of the jacket. He wears it with the standard uniform pants. He also wears white heeled boots. He wears a wrist band on his left arm. He wears the necklace with this as well. History Even though Christa knew very well what she is getting into, and that her "older brother" (her close blood relative Karlheinz whom she considers as a direct sibling, even though he's actually her cousin) already had two other wives, she preferred to self deceive and think that he only uses them and loves only her. Christa loving Karl as a brother, didn't decline the marriage even though her consent was never really required. But when she found out about Karlheinz wanting to use her for creating an incest born child between them for his experiments only, she started to struggle in between hating and loving him and became mentally ill. By that time she was already pregnant with Subaru which only made her condition more complicated. Christa became mentally ill and bipolar, at one side loving Kalrheinz as her "kind big brother" and at the other side hating him like "that man that dirtied her". She begins to hate the baby even before he is born as something impure that will ruin her beauty. Because of this, Subaru's mother who is already extremely unstable put Subaru through the worst childhood. She calls him a filthy abomination and asks him to kill her and even tries to harm him to the point of even giving him a silver knife that can kill vampires. He grew up thinking that he’s filthy and unwanted. At first he thought it was all Karlheinz's fault that she is like this but when Subaru tried to protect her, Christa slapped him and ran into Karl's embrace which only shocked the poor child and left him with huge trust issues towards the females which he later shows to the heroine. Then he starts thinking it was all his fault for his mother to be that way and that the only one who she hates is him. With no one supporting him and telling him it’s not his fault, he vents his anger towards things which is why he is so destructive. He first met his brothers at a dinner party which their seperate mothers brought them to. His first impression of his siblings was that he did not want to get involved with them. At one point, Subaru broke a statue of his father and was thrown into the ocean as punishment. One day, he was angered by one of his brothers and ran out of school into the forest. He then meets Seika, after they both become friends. When he finds out that she lost her baby, he consoles her, and that results into them sleeping together. And they officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. After a few years, they have a son. After two they are expecting twin boys. Relationships Family Subaru doesn't seem so be to close to any of his brothers and tends to keep to himself however, he sometimes pesters and annoys his siblings as seen when Yui first arrives and he calls Kanato a pipsqueak because of his height. Though in the CD Drama, Subaru did say he liked Kanato's singing. Subaru finds Ayato calling himself 'ore-sama' annoying and repeatedly calls Laito out as being a pervent which Laito happily admits to. Subaru becomes frustrated by Laito's attempts to goad him into admitting his feelings for Yui. Christa Subaru's relationship with Christa is quite complicated. Subaru loves his mother, but Christa occasionally snaps at Subaru and begs him to kill her. She says Subaru was something she never wanted, calling him filthy, thus resulting in Subaru's bad opinion about himself. However, when he grows up his communication with her gets even worse. She often demands to see him and wreaks havoc only he can deal with. The moment she sees him she immediately mistakes him for Karlheinz and either hates him and throws heavy stuff at him, or loves him, calling him "big brother" and tries to push herself on him. In one of his ending in Haunted Dark Bridal, she forces Subaru to kill her, and he does. Karlheinz It shows that Subaru does have a deep hatred for his dad like his other half-brothers do. Subaru dreams to be the one to kill him one day. He can't forgive Karl for all that he has done to his mother, and especially for him neglecting her at the end when she needed him the most. Finding out about his experiments only adds more to that hatred. Seika He seika's relationship started out as friendship. Then it turned into romance. They are going to have 3 children soon